Garden Of Sinner
by Kami No Sekai
Summary: Jika ditanya apakah ketidak pedulian itu adalah dosa atau bukan/maka akan kujawab YA/lalu mengapa tidak memilih untuk peduli/untuk bertahan hidup/itulah alasan yang kugunakan untuk lari dari rasa bersalah yang memuaskan ini.


Kata orang, ada sebuah keindahan tersendiri dalam sebuah kematian. Dan tentu ada juga kematian yang buruk.

Dan kematian yang buruk itu yang saat ini aku terima. Mati di dalam sebuah gang kotor hanya karna membantu seorang gadis tak kukenal yang ingin diperkosa.

Kalian berpikir kalau aku adalah orang yang pemberani dan suka menolong?

Maaf mengecewakan kalian tapi, jujur saja ini adalah tindakan _menolong sesama_ yang pertamakali 'ku lakukan.

Aku adalah orang yang tidak peduli akan apa yang orang lain alami atau apa yang mereka lakukan, asalkan mereka tidak melibatkanku kedalam masalah mereka maka aku tidak akan ikut campu.

Kalian boleh menyebutku sampah atau sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari sampah. Tapi, tindakan inilah yang membuatku tetap bertahan hidup dalam kerasnya dunia ini.

Mungkin ini adalah _karma_ karena tidak pernah memperdulikan orang-orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan di depan mataku, karna aku bukanlah seorang pahlawaan dan 'tak akan pernah menjadi pahlawan pembela kebenaran.

Benar, ini adalah balasan yang sangat cocok untuk Naruto Iwatami.

Inilah balasan yang pas untuk 'ku.

 **...**

… **.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

' _sungguh menyedihkan'_

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **#The Garden Of Sinners#**

 **Disclaimer :** yang pasti bukan punya saya.

 **Warning :** gaje, typo, dan kawan-kawan.

 **Summary :** jika ditanya apakah ketidak pedulian adalah dosa/maka akan kujawab iya/Lalu kenapa kau tidak memilih peduli?/untuk bertahan hidup/itulah alasanku untuk melarikan diri dari rasa bersalah yang memuakkan ini.

 **AN :** judul ama cerita 'gak ada sangkut pautnya, ane butuh saran bukan _kebun binatang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 :**

Saat pertama kali aku membuka mata, aku melihat langit malam berwarna merah terang.

Kemudian bau sesuatu terbakar tercium, dan sungguh saat mencium bau ini membuatku ingin muntah.

Mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangan guna menghalau bau busuk ini masuk kehidungku, namun hingga beberapa saat aku mencoba tanganku tidak ingin bergerak sama sekali.

Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan yang kudapati adalah rumah-rumah yang terbakar di sekelilingku.

Mataku melebar sempurna saat aku mengetahui darimana bau ini datang. Bukan dari rumah-rumah yang terbakar disana, tapi tubuh manusia yang terbakar bersamanya.

Itu, adalah bau kematian.

Dan saat itu juga tubuhku mulai bereaksi, menggerakkan tubuhku yang entah kenapa terasa berbeda namun 'ku abaikan dan bangkit secara perlahan.

Rasa mual itu kembali, saat dimana aku melihat ratusan atau bahkan lebih tubuh yang terbakar di sekelilingku baik anak-anak maupun yang dewasa.

Dan sebuah pertanyaan konyol melintas dipkiranku, _inikah Neraka?_

Mengabaikan itu, dengan perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku…

"tolong…selamatkan a-ku…"

Terasa sangat berat saat aku melangkah…

"t-tolong k-ku-kumohon…"

"t-tol-" **Brakhh!**

"k-k-kumoh-hon…t-tolong"

"k-kakak…-tolong"

 _Tidak apa-apa, tetaplah melangka meski perlahan dan jangan menoleh kebelakang._ Itulah kalimat yang terus 'ku ulangi untuk tetap berjalan dalam ketidak pedulianku.

"t-tolong.."

"k-kumo-hon…"

Tetap melangkah…

"tolong-"

"-long…t-ol-ng.."

Melangkah…

' _Naruto-kun, menurutmu ketidak pedulian adalah dosa atau bukan'._

Langkahku terhenti saat aku mendengan bisikan itu, namun aku mengabaikannya lalu melangah kembali.

' _nee menurutmu bagaimana?'._

Aku mungkin gila jika aku menjawab bisikan aneh itu, tapi melihat tempatnya tidak salahnya mengutarakan fikiranku tentang salah satu sifatku itu.

"ya, menurutku ketidak pedulian itu adalah dosa".

' _lalu kenapa kau tidak memilih untuk peduli?'._

"karena untuk bertahan hidup…".

'… _kau berbohong'._

Nafasku tecegat saat mendengar itu, dan amarah dengan bebasnya masuk kedalam diriku.

"siapa kau hingga berhak menentukan aku jujur atau berbohong!". Inilah apa yang membuatku hidup!

Inilah keyakinan yang membuatku bertahan hidup, terserah kalian ingin berfikir apa tentangku karena inilah aku, seorang pengecut hina.

Tiba-tiba kakiku kehilangan tenaga dan aku jatuh tertelungkup.

Membalikkan badan dan mengarahkan tanganku seolah untuk menggenggam sesuatu, dan ajaibnya sebuah tangan tiba-tiba muncul dari ketiadaan dan menggenggam tanganku dengan erat dan mendekapnya di dada.

Pemilik tangan tersebut terus menatapku, warna biru yang sama dengan mataku namun lebih bersinar dan tidak busuk seperti milik 'ku.

Rambut pirang tergerai lurus dengan sedkit ikal di ujungnya, dan kemudian pakaian sederhana yang dapat memikat lelaki manapun dan aku bertaruh 'tak akan ada yang tahan dengan pesona wanita yang ada di hadapanku ini.

"naruto-kun apakah itu adalah alasan yang di utarakan hatimu ataukah kemunafikanmu".

"siapa…"

"kalian para manusia menyebutku _kami-sama,_ tapi khusus untukmu kau boleh memanggilku Aria saja Naruto-kun".

Ahh… aku kembali mengulangnya, dan sekarang aku membuat dosa tepat di hadapan Kami-Sama ataukah harus 'ku sebut Aria.

Apaka _Dia_ datang untuk menghukum 'ku secara langsung di sini. Pemikiran seperti itu dengan sepat masuk memenuhi kepalaku.

"tidak, aku disini untuk memberimu _kesempatan ke-dua_ "

Kesempatan ke-dua? Sampah sepertiku?

"uu~umm, bagiku kau bukanlah sampah melainkan sesuatu yang sangat aku cintai melebihi anak-anakku yang lain. Dan aku tidak ingin kau mati dengan _beban_ seperti itu"

Setelah _Dia_ selesai mengucapkan itu, amarah sekali lagi menghampiriku…

Beban? Beban apa!? 'tak ada yang pernah memberiku beban karena aku hidup sendiri! Tidak ada orang yang memperdulikan atau yang kupedulikan yang dapat memberiku beban! Jadi jangan sok tahu tantangku seolah kau bersamaku menjalani hal monoton yang 'ku sebut kehidupan!

Namun kata-kata itu hanya terucap dalam hati dan 'tak berani keluar.

"aku selalu bersamamu loh, hanya saja kau tidak menyedarinya".

"kau tidak memperdulikan apapun dan tidak dipeduikan oleh siapapun, dan hal itulah yang membentuk _kemunafikan_ di dalam dirimu".

"aku membenci dirimu yang sekarang, karena itu aku mereinkernasimu ke dunia yang berbeda. Dan disini kau akan belajar untuk peduli".

"karena aku lebih tau dari siapapun bahwa, kau lebih memperhatikan sekitarmu lebih dari siapapun yang 'ku ciptakan".

 **...**

… **.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **#Garden Of Sinners#**

 **.**

 **..**

…

… **.**

… **..**

Aku membuka mataku karena terusik sinar matahari yang mengenai mataku.

Mengedarkan pandanganku dan kemudian menghela nafas lelah setelah melihat ingatantanku saat pertama kali membuka mata di dunia ini.

'tak terasa sudah tiga belas tahun lamanya setelah kejadian aku bertemu _kami-sama._ Dan jika dipikir-pikir lagi, percakapanku dengan- _Nya_ waktu itu bukanlah percakapan yang baik.

Dan ya, sudah tiga belas tahun aku hidup di dunia _baru_ ku ini, dan selama itu aku beradap tasi dengan lingkungan yang baru.

Selang waktu itu, aku mengetahui bahwa dunia ini terbagi akan tiga benua.

Yang pertama adaalah **Britania** , benua yang kebanyakan dihuni oleh manusia dan benua yang saat ini aku tinggali.

Di benua ini terdapat tiga kerajaan besat yang membagi tiga dataran benua ini, yang pertama ada kekaisaran kou yang terletak di timur.

Kedua ada kerajaan Sindria yang terdapat di selatan.

Lalu yang terakhir adalah kerajaan Toran, kerajaan ini terdapat du barat dan juga yang menjadi tempat tinggalku sekarang.

Masing-masing dari ketiga kerajaan ini memiliki keunggulannya tersendiri, kekaisaran Kou yang terkenal akan pasukan assassinnya, kerajaan Sindria yang terkenal sebagai pusat perdagangan dikarenakan letaknya yang strategis, dan yang terakhir kerajaan Toran yang terkenal akan kekuatan militernya yang tangguh dan para penyihir bebabakatnya.

Selain ketiga kerajaan besar itu, juga terdapat beberapa kerajaan yang cukup terkenal di atas benua ini.

Cukup tentang itu, aku akan menjelaskan tentang dua benua lainnya.

Yang pertama benua yang memiliki hubungan cukup erat dengan kekaisaran Kou, yakni benua **Half Beast.**

Benua ini dihuni oleh mahkluk setengah binatang atau aku menyebutnya youkai, di benua ini hanya terdapat satu kerajaan Kyoto. Dan aliansi yang dibangun kerajaan ini dengan kekaisaran Kou dinamakan Federasi Timur.

Dan satu lagi benua yang ada di dunia ini, yakni benua **Hitam.**

Ttidak banyak yang kukettahui tentang benua ini, namun satu yang pasti bahwa benua ini di huni oleh iblis. Yap dunia ini mempunyai iblis yang hidup di _dunia_ tanpa harus bersembunyi dalam sosok astral, lucu bukan.

 **Tok tok tok.**

"masuk".

Setlah pentu kamarkuterbuka, disitu telah berdiri seorang maid berambut selver yang dikepang dua dengan wajah datar dengan body yang menggugah hasrat laki-laki manapun.

"anda telah ditunggu oleh yang mulia di ruang makan".

"baiklah aku akan kesana sebentar lagi".

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Naruto-sama, jika anda memerlukan sesuatu anda bisa memanggil saya"

Aku hanya mengangguk memdegar itu lalu dia pergi sambil menutup pintu dengan pelan.

"hah~ aku lupa bahwa aku adalah pangeran di kerajaan ini".

Fakta yang megejutkan bukan?

 **.**

 **..**

…

… **.**

… **..**

 **TBC**


End file.
